One of the Same
by Marauderette96
Summary: Ever wondered how Harry proposed to Ginny, I did so i created my version, Enjoy! Please R&R, i'd really appreciate it!


**One of the Same - Ginny's Point of View.**

**Summary – Harry Proposes to Ginny. One-shot.**

**Characters – Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

Disclaimer – I am not J. K. Rowling, I do not own any of the characters, just the storyline.

"Hey Gin, I've already got my bedroom set up with all of you things that you sent over earlier." Hermione Granger told me.

It made everything about tonight a whole lot less to deal with knowing that I had someone to keep me from bouncing of off the walls with nervousness and excitement. Harry, my boyfriend for 6 years now, had called earlier asking whether I wanted to go out for dinner with him because he said he had something to ask me. I wonder what Harry wanted to ask me? It sounded as though it was important. Me and Hermione, my best friend, had an agreement that when one of us had a date we would get ready at each other's houses to calm the other down if they got to excited or reassuring them if they get nervous. Both Harry and Ron knew that we got ready at each other's houses but didn't know why and we had no plan on telling them, Ron was the most curious. Harry let it go but Ron was persistent.

"Ginny, you there? Come back to earth now!" I snapped out of my train of thought as a pair of hands were waved in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just thinking about tonight. I need to know what he wants

to ask me!"

"Well we are not going to find out unless we get you ready, so up the stairs now so we can make you even more stunning than you already are!" Hermione grinned.

She then marched me up the stairs to her bedroom and un-suite. Now I was getting more nervous and curious with very passing second. I pulled my dress out, a black strapless evening gown, and Hermione stared at it.

"Gin, I can just tell you now that you are going to look great in that dress and Harry is going to be standing there gawping like an idiot," Hermione said, "Just don't let Ron see you in that dress." She added as an afterthought.

"Why do you think that Ron will hate the dress?"

"Because you know how protective he is of you, he would be alright if Harry was the only guy where you are going but he can't stand the idea of loads of guy staring at you." She said, matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but see her point.

"I know that, but Ron will just have to get over it."

"I know, but you try telling that to Ron, I already have!"

I laughed at the expression on her face and soon we were both clutching our sides because we were laughing so hard.

"Alright, back to business." I said.

"Right. After you have got changed into your dress, come out here and I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" And she shooed me into the bathroom to get changed while she decided which hair style to give me.

**One hour later**

Me and Hermione sat in her living room talking. My nerves were pushed to the breaking point in the last hour which resulted in Hermione casting a calming spell on me so I would stay still long enough for her to do my hair. When she removed it all of the fears and worries came back to me in a flash.

I was distracted from my thoughts when the door bell sound and Hermione went to answer it. I was silent so I could hear what they were saying.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted.

"Hi Harry," she replied, "you know that your girlfriend has been in my house for two hours driving me crazy by questioning me about what you want to ask her?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry but you and Ginny always get ready at each other's houses when either me or Ron ask you guys out. Care to tell me why you do that?"

"Sorry Harry but neither me nor Ginny will tell you that. It's a secret. But how come you are asking me this, you never do, it is always Ron." Hermione asked.

"He put me up to it." Harry confessed.

"Ahhh. Now I see. Anyway would you like me to get your girlfriend here?"

"Yeah, I would. It would be helpful."

"Hold on a sec, I will be back in a minute."

I tried to settle myself in the very little time I had left. But it was to late Hermione was already coming around the corner smiling like a lunatic. At this moment in time she really was not helping.

"Come on Gin, your man is waiting for you on my front step. I want him gone soon so that I can call Ron over, so go!"

She helped me up and led me to the door. Somehow now that I knew Harry was near I felt comforted by his presence, now I knew that my pondering over the question would be over soon.

"Ginny, you look fantastic!"

"Thank you Harry, you look very handsome to."

I caught Hermione's eye and she raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'I told you so!'

"Alright are you guys just going to stand on my porch and chit-chat all night or get going?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, fine. We're going." Harry replied. He led me to the apparition point with his hand round my waist. I felt the pulling sensation of apparition and then my feet landed in an alleyway down by the side of a restaurant.

"I thought that this place would be perfect for what I want to ask you." Harry said.

"Why is that, Harry?"

"Because there are booths that you can book and there is a nice view so I thought we could go for a walk later." He replied.

"That sounds perfect." I took a look around while Harry gave the details of his booking. I only just realised that we were standing in an Italian restaurant, my favourite type of food. I looked over the balcony we were standing on, it was beautiful, there were waves crashing against a wall. There were a lot of lights grouped together a little while off which looked like a small town.

Harry and I followed the waiter to a small booth which was set up beautifully. We both sat down and started to look at the menu and I noticed my favourite food, cheese and ham tortellini.

"Harry, what is it that you wanted to ask me? It has been annoying me all day, and Hermione."

"I'll tell you later, I know it has been annoying you, it is annoying me as well because I really want to know your answer. I also know you well enough to know that you would not like me to ask you it in a restaurant, but outside so that we can have a bit more privacy."

We were distracted by the waitress coming over to take our orders, I ordered the tortellini and a coke, as there was no pumpkin juice, and Harry ordered the lasagne with a coke as well.

"Why did you decide to bring me here, Harry, and not in the wizarding world?" I asked.

He replied saying, "Well I know for a fact that Italian is your favourite, and we might not be able to get a free night if we were in the wizarding world to do this,"

He leaned across the table to kiss me for a minute. I love it when he does that. He makes me feel so special, I know that I am the luckiest girl in the world right now to be going out with Harry Potter. He is perfect for me, and I am so thankful that I met him all that time ago. We broke apart and both of us were smiling wider than before.

Then the meals came and we both began eating quickly, it was verging on 7:30 now and I knew that Harry wanted to go outside before it got to dark. I was getting more and more curious as to what this question was and why it had to be done outside.

We finished up quickly and Harry paid the bill, soon we left the restaurant. We were breathing in the sea air and hearing the crashing of the waves close to us.

Harry held out his hand and I took it, he led me right next to the rocks. He then said, "Gin, I'm going to ask the question now but I want you to answer me after thinking it all through and that you are sure that you are making the right decision for you." He then knelt down and said, "Ginevera Weasley, will you marry me?"

I was thinking it through in my head. I had waited for this moment from the moment I got to know him properly and I said with no hesitation, "YES! Of course I will marry you Harry!"

He then breathed a sigh of relief. Next he slipped the ring on my ring finger and I gazed down at it, "It's beautiful."

"It's alright, but my view of you is so much better."

At this I blushed. He was doing it again, making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Then we kissed softly but passionately, the sort of kiss that took your breath away.

"I love you." We said at the same time.

"How did we do that?" I asked, puzzled.

Harry replied, "Because we are one of the same."

Then I pulled him closer to me and we shared a kiss that lasted awhile.

"Come on. Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Harry asked.

"Sure. But why?"

"Because I heard Hermione say to you that she wanted to invite Ron over and I don't think that they will take to well to being interrupted. Plus, they will see the ring and I want to be there when they find out so that I can see the looks on their faces."

"Sounds like a good idea, lets go."

"Hold on tight and don't let go."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

**The End**


End file.
